detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:P-chan427
Welcome to the Welcome P-chan427! and welcome to the Detective Conan Wiki! and joining the community. There is a lot of work to improve this wiki better and you can help us making it the number 1 source of all Detective Conan sources. But there are some things that you must know: ; The Detective Conan Policy: : Do read the policy right here to improve this wiki and can help other users who do not understand how to function in this wiki yet. Please read all of the rules to understand messed-up situations or understandable conversations. ; Everyone has the right edit: : Everyone has the right to edit at the Detective Conan Wiki, but it must be done with a certain style to attract visitors or editors as well. ; Questions?: : Do you have important questions about the series or about what you can do around the wiki, then ask our administrators around the Detective Conan Wiki, you can find them right . Do know that we do not give answers on how to get wikia codes, templates or help another wiki or affiliate to a unknown wikia, there will be no respond on that. OK, those are some points P-chan427. If you want to leave a message to someone then make sure to sign your name on the talk pages with 4 tildes "~~~~". Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 17:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) This message was created automatically, so do not take this seriously Re:My talk page What in who's name are you thinking! There is a very good reason to it, or that article was rubbish or content taken from Detective Conan World! If you ask things nicely and not so ridiculous, then you've might get an apology, but you must know the reasons. I do not remember the article and under which username you've operated, but I don't care less if you don't talk to people with more respect as what I like to see to make things right. If you are talking to me on a way like that, then you will be low respected by me. I won't apologize for this. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Are you kidding me?!?! Do you wanna start a fight with me? I thought you were a pretty nice guy who just didn't feel like the page was good enough. But now I know that you're just a jerk who thinks he owns the place. This isn't just for you, this is for everyone. And if you think there's a problem with my page, then you talk to me. Like a civilized person. And I DEMAND an apology for your rudeness and your ability to comprehend how you hurt my feelings. :Aha! Hey you, remeber me? I made a wiki page over a year ago about Ai-chan and you deleted it for no reason. Sure it wasn't done, but that was rude and unnecessary. I really worked hard on it! How would you feel if I deleted your stuff!?! I want an apology now! "And if you think there's a problem with my page, then you talk to me. Like a civilized person. And I DEMAND an apology for your rudeness and your ability to comprehend how you hurt my feelings". A very good act you've made, even also attacking my talk page and some article pages. I am a good guy, but, if people are threating me like dirt constantly, then what would you expect. It is my fault on the other side, as a good administrator I had to keep my head cool. As for now, goodbye. And come with a very great reason to talk to me like that. The way you speak, I do not wish anybody to be threated that way how you threated me, forcing me to apologize to you over a deleted article not even knowing which user name you've operated. Talk to me on a very great manner, then we had solved things out with respect, but the way you have talked to me, it was unnecessary. It could be that I deleted that page: * because the content came from the Detective Conan World Wiki. * because that the article was extremely stub. * because of fan comments rather than usual content, or content taken elsewhere from the internet. There you have your reasons, and there are three reasons to tell you why I have deleted the article page. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC)